Advancements in communication and computer processing technologies have permitted the introduction and popular use of many new types of communication and processing devices. Wireless devices forming mobile communication stations, such as cellular wireless devices, are amongst the devices made possible by such technological advancements.
Some wireless devices are capable of data communications and are capable of maintaining databases populated with data. Databases maintained at a wireless device include, for instance, databases containing address book information other types of databases, including databases that contain large amounts of data are sometimes also maintained at a wireless device. A copy of the wireless-device-maintained database is sometimes created and stored elsewhere, such as at a personal computer or other computer station, such as a network-connected computing station. The database is sometimes used as a back-up copy of the wireless-device database.
Changes made to any of the databases, i.e., a database maintained at the wireless device or a corresponding database maintained elsewhere, places the database at which the changes are made out of correspondence with its corresponding copy. To place the separate databases back in correspondence with one another, a synchronization procedure must be carried out. In a synchronization procedure, the databases are synchronized, to place the database copies back in complete correspondence with one another. For example, changes made to one of the databases are communicated to the other of the databases, and the corresponding changes are made at the other of the databases. Or, more simply, the database at which the charges are made is written over the other database to place the databases back in correspondence with one another. Other manners by which to synchronize the separate databases are sometimes alternately used. Communication connectivity between the databases is required in order to permit the synchronization to be carried out. In other words, in whatsoever manner utilized by which to synchronize the databases, the wireless device and the location at which the remote database is maintained must be placed in communication connectivity with one another. Sometimes, the wireless device is connected by way of a tethered connection with the location at which the remote database is maintained. Other times, a wireless connection is utilized.
Additionally, action must be taken to cause the synchronization to be carried out. A user of the wireless device, for instance, initiates the synchronization operation through actuation of an actuation key or button of a user interface. Responsive to the user actuation, synchronization operations commence.
A wireless device is often times powered by a portable power supply having a limited power capacity. Use of the wireless device depletes the power of the portable power supply. And, when the stored energy of the portable power supply becomes depleted of stored energy, recharging of the power supply is required to replenish the portable power supply of stored energy. Power charging assemblies are available by which to recharge the power supplies of the wireless devices. The charging assemblies are sometimes of constructions to permit their plugged connection with a conventional, wall outlet to obtain charging power. And, the charging assembly typically includes an element to convert the energy provided by way of a wall outlet into a form suitable for recharging the portable power supply. Charging assemblies are sometimes constructed to receive charging energy from another source, such as a personal computer by way of a USB (Universal Serial Bus) port of the personal computer.
Charging cradles are sometimes provided to supportively position the wireless device when positioned to receive charging power. The charging cradle is connected, such as at a wall outlet, to the source of charging power.
Sometimes, when a user positions the wireless device at a charging cradle to receive charging energy, the user elects also to synchronize the wireless-device database with its corresponding copy, stored elsewhere. A first cable is connected between the charging cradle and the source of charging energy, and the user connects a second cable between the wireless device and, e.g., the computer station at which the correspondent copy database is maintained to place the wireless-device database and the remote database in communication connectivity. A user of the wireless device, desiring both to recharge the portable power supply of the wireless device and to synchronize a database of the wireless device must both ensure that the charging cradle is connected to the source of charging energy and also connect the wireless device to the computer station. And, sometimes, the user is further required to actuate a key of a user interface to cause the synchronization operations to be carried out.
If manner could be provided by which to permit recharging and synchronization operations to be carried out more conveniently, with lessened need of user interaction, increased user convenience would be provided.
It is in light of this background information related to synchronization of databases of a wireless device that the significant improvements of the present disclosure have evolved.